


Naps and Nights

by MarshHaus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshHaus/pseuds/MarshHaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Peake is sleepy, you are slightly tipsy and both of you just so happen to end up at the same place at the same time, which happens to be the funhaus office at 2 am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naps and Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is actually the first time I've written something like this. It started off as a cute little idea and turned into a 11 pm project, that was hopefully worth it. You can also find this story on marshhaus.tumblr.com! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Ever since Matt Peake could recall, he hadn’t been a man of big words. In fact, he liked to keep everything as easy-going as possible. Simple things were easier to deal with and seeing that his friends at funhaus liked to point out, that he seemed to carry all the weight of the world on his shoulders, it all made sense. To them, his semi-seclusion was the essence of his existence, something they were used to and more than happy to accept. Matt was just…Matt. In a way, nobody would ever be capable of changing that, even though it made certain things a lot harder than they had to be.

That Friday evening he had decided to stay at the office a little longer to finish editing a video. He hadn’t had made any plans for later anyways and while Adam and Bruce had asked him to go out for a drink, he hadn’t really felt like it. It had been a weird day, a weird week actually, so going to a bar didn’t seem that inviting. A voice inside of his head kept telling him that it would have been the right choice to just say yes and let Bruce cheer him up a little. When he did play with the idea of shooting him a message though, the clock on his phone revealed that it was already past 11 pm. By now, the chance of not being able to get into the flow was too big to risk it. Better keep it cool than awkward, right?

Matt sighed, sunk into his chair and closed his eyes. His hurting eyes implied that staring at a screen for that long couldn’t be healthy - something he promised himself to remember at least weekly, without ever changing something about the situation. Finally giving them the rest they needed felt good, though. Before he could open them up again, his thoughts drifted off to something that had happened earlier that day - someone, actually. And then suddenly, while the radio station he had opened up on his browser was still silently singing to him through his earphones, he was gone, completely out of it.

The next thing Matt could recall was him slowly waking up, caused by a sudden flash of light and a familiar voice. Still mostly stuck in his head, he looked around the office, only now realizing that he had fallen asleep and sunken so deep into his chair, that he had been about to fall out any minute. He carefully straightened up, groaning at the pain in his stiff neck. It was the first time something like that had happened to him and so far it definitely hadn’t been worth it.

“Oh my god. Matt, is that you? Sorry, I didn’t know anybody was in here”, somebody called out, followed by quick footsteps towards him.

It wasn’t hard for him to recognize that voice. Your name immediately sprung into his mind, leaving a warmth inside of him, which quickly turned out to be slight embarrassment. Matt wasn’t exactly good with women and while that had bothered him in the past, he’d come to accept it. He wasn’t one to fall in love very easily anyways, so did it really matter? Perhaps not.

Matt took a deep breath before turning around and actually facing you. Honestly, he still wasn’t completely sure that he was in fact awake, but he tried not to let it slip that he had been sleeping, despite his dozy eyes probably being an instant giveaway. You were the complete opposite to him: awake as ever, wearing a black dress with floral print and only a little bit of makeup. He couldn’t help but smile a little at the view of you. Something about you was just so refreshing. Ever since you had started working at funhaus, you had left an impression, but he had brushed the idea of you off fairly early. You had a lot of friends and always seemed to be up to something and as you two got along pretty well, he didn’t want to ruin anything.

“Oh, uh, I wanted to finish editing this video for Monday. So I’ve just been sitting here since everyone left, I guess”, he tried to explain, keeping in mind that you had left work quite early that day and couldn’t have known.

He watched you as you nodded acceptingly, pulled your own chair next to his and sat down on one of the desks, resting your feet on the leather chair. As his vision became clearer, he realized that you didn’t seem as happy as usual.

“I, uh, shouldn’t be the one to ask that question, but what are you doing here?”, Matt proceeded to ask and took a look at the clock in the right corner of his computer screen. “It’s…2 am? Wow, that’s a new one.”

_I swear it felt like I was asleep for ten minutes, at most. Good job, Peake. Can’t wait for James to find out about this one._

“I was at this bar with Adam and Bruce, Lawrence showed up too at some point, I think. I don’t really remember, ‘cause the place was so packed. Dark too, couldn’t see shit.”

You sighed and leaned back, nearly causing a screen to fall off the table. Matt however was quick enough to grab it and put it in place, earning an embarrassed smile from you.

“Oh god, sorry. I’m a little tipsy and upset. Please don’t hate me”, you apologized with a sad expression on your face, which convinced him of the assumption that something clearly wasn’t going right.

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Go on. Not going anywhere”, Matt said leaning forward, putting a hand on one of your shoulders just for a split second.

It was the best reaction he could think of in that moment, that didn’t involve coming too close and keeping a safe distance instead. He could tell you were okay with it, as you slid down the table and sat down on your chair, decreasing the distance between him and you.

“I got a phone call from someone I used to be friends with. It was an accident. She didn’t actually mean to call me and it really shouldn’t matter, but it just reminded me of…old times. Everything’s so different now and sometimes you just have those days. I don’t even know how to explain it.”

Matt nodded and slightly lowered his head, inspecting the floor. Somehow he knew exactly what you were trying to bring across.

“So I left, but I didn’t want to go home and the only place I could think of was here. Reminds me of good stuff. I walked 20 minutes, 'cause I’m too much of an idiot to explain where I want to go to a taxi driver. Then when I got here I thought I’d lost my keys and started panicking, but I’d just let them fall to the ground while trying to open the door. Also, I didn’t think you’d be here. So, me busting in and lighting everything up wasn’t exactly what I’d planned.”

When he looked up and saw that you were smiling now, he couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head. That sounded exactly like something you would do that he would have missed, but Elyse would have told him about the following day.

“Wanna hear something funny?”

“Shoot.”

“Three hours ago I was editing the last scene of this video right here. Closed my eyes for like ten seconds, then boom. Gone. And suddenly you’re here. Thanks for not letting me nap 'til sunrise.”

“Seriously? I had a feeling, but Matt Peake falling asleep at work? Never.”, you said and started laughing. “You just proofed me wrong, Sir.”

“What can I say? I’m full of surprises.”

“I can see that.”

Matt took a moment to look at you again, at how your mood had changed, simply by him being there and trying to cheer you up, which was something he hadn’t thought himself to be capable of.

“Hey, how about I give you a ride, make sure you get home safely and we’ll see each other here on Monday?”

“It would be my pleasure.”

Silence set in as Matt and you smiled at each other, slowly coming to the conclusion that this incident was the best thing that could have happened to both of you that night. He liked you, he really did. It felt like he’d just crossed a bridge, bringing you two closer together on an emotional level. It wasn’t much, but it was something and he was more than happy to have had shared this little moment with you. Maybe in a few weeks he’d have the courage to ask you out, when you both weren’t indoctrinated by the night - maybe. He liked this feeling because it was simple, easier to take care of. And it invited him to put both his heart and his soul into discovering how complex it actually was.


End file.
